


Apple of My Eye

by HinaSaku



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dream Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Nick is in love with his teacher, but fears his affections won't be returned. He tries to move on, but he can't. He's too much in love to stay away.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick really didn't feel like getting his butt out of bed that day, but he knew if he didn't his mother would. He hated waking up so early in the morning, but he had school today and he didn't dare to miss it. Not because he liked school or anything. He absolutely hated school, only tolerating it because of his best friend and a certain someone...well a forbidden someone anyways. Nick hated to admit it, but he had a secret crush on his history teacher. The worst part was that the guy was married and even had a kid.

Nick hated that of all the people to crush on, it was a married man and his teacher at that. That meant he saw him every day, he was near him everyday, and that meant being around him everyday. It was like torture being around someone he had a crush that he knew wouldn't want him back. He had often thought about getting out of his class, but knew that would raise suspicion. Mr. Everett was a pretty popular teacher and an excellent one at that. You'd have to be a fool to leave his class for Mrs. Crabbeapple, the other history teacher who acted as if she had a stick up her ass. Even then, there was another problem. He lived right beside him and even babysat his daughter. He was pretty sure his mother wouldn't take too kindly to moving just because he had a crush on someone.

He just had to get over him. Yeah right! How could he? There were so many things he admired about him it was hard to fall for anyone else. Damn him for being so interesting and hot. He thought about talking it over with Luke, but he didn't want Luke to think he was some love sick puppy or tell him something he didn't want to hear, but probably needed to. He hated how it was only in his dreams that he and his teacher were together and not in real life. Although if he was going to be honest to himself if not anyone else, it'd be for the best. Not because of his kid or his wife. It was more that Lee could get in major trouble even if Nick was 18. A teacher couldn't get into a relationship with a student until after graduation and even then, he'd wait to wait months until that could prevent them from constantly looking over their shoulders. Life was so unfair.

School went on as usual with Nick forcing himself not to have fantasies of the subject of his affections but replacing them with something disgusting. He was relieved when school was over. At least, he wished he was. He had to babysit the little girl once he got home since Lee's wife had to head out of town while Lee had to go look after his sick mother for the weekend. He drove to the elementary school to pick her up. Clementine hopped into the back seat along with Alfred. Oh great. He had to deal with both of them for the evening. He couldn't complain though. It was for Lee, even if it meant nothing in the long run.

They arrived back at the Everett household where Lee's wife was already heading out. Clementine ran up to her and showed her some picture she drew in school. She didn't seem to care much and told her daughter to run along so she could get going. Clementine was visibly hurt by her mother not paying attention to her, but luckily Alfred was there to distract her and the two ran off to go play. It wasn't the first time she had done so. Her mother was so business minded, she hardly even paid any mind to her own child. She was pretty harsh towards her own child too. Whenever Clementine came towards her, whether wanting to play or ask for help with her homework or even wanted to converse with her, she would just brush her off, pretending she wasn't there, telling her she had more important things to do, or even yell at her to go away, sometimes even mumbling about how underfoot she was or even saying something about why didn't she tell Lee no. She was lucky Clem had no clue what that meant. Now that he thought about it, he'd never once saw the woman even show affection to her own child let alone her own husband. How Lee married such an unaffectionate woman was beyond him.

Lee was more grateful towards Nick and thanked him for caring for Clementine for the weekend. Nick resisted the urge to say anything for you least it give away his crush on him. Lee kissed his daughter goodbye and attempted to do the same with his wife, but she brushed him off too saying "Not now, Lee! I'm busy!" and moving to another room while still on her phone.

'At least he can give _you_ kisses. You don't know how lucky you are, woman,' Nick thought bitterly. Lee didn't seem too bother by it as he merely rolled his eyes and left, telling the kids and him he'd see them later.

Mrs. Everett left some time later although nobody knew when as she had left without a word. While the kids were outside playing, Nick did his routine of watching TV for a while and then making snacks for the two. He got bored relatively fast given there was nothing good on TV. His mind drifted off to what was normal for him these days: fantasies of Lee. Of course they were dirty as hell and thank god Lee wasn't there to notice how much they were affecting him. He knew he shouldn't be having them, but man it was hard not to. This was his fault, not Nick's. Maybe he could change that in the future.

"Like that'll ever happen." he scoffed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick, you forgot again!" Clementine called from the kitchen interrupting Nick's thoughts.

"What?"

"Alfred likes apple juice, not grape juice!"

He started to tell the little girl to go get it herself, but bit his tongue. Sighing he got up and retrieved a apple juice from the cabinet and gave it to the boy before jumping back on the couch to go back to his dream world. Nick was laying down on the couch while Lee was on top of him, shirtless and kissing his chest, neck, and right behind his ear, whispering dirty things into his ear. Filthy things that would make even the dirtiest of porn stars blush. Telling him how he wanted to fuck him, which position he to take him in, where he wanted to do it, and other sexual things. He squeezed his his imaginary ass. Oh god, his ass was perfect, almost as perfect as that body. He needed him so fucking bad.

'Just fuck me already!' he thought with frustration.

"What are you doing?" asked Clementine instantly dragging him out of his fantasy world.

"H-huh?" Nick sat up and looked at Clementine.

"You were squeezing the air like this." said the little girl demonstrating how he was doing.

"And you were mumbling in your sleep." said Alfred.

"And what's that bump in your pants?"

"Don't you have homework to do!" said Nick blushing at the fact that the kids had caught him. He quickly hid it with a pillow.

"It's Friday." said Clementine.

"Oh." Nick didn't know what else to say to them. "I'll just let you two watch tv."

"Are you okay, Nick?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"'Yeah, I'm fine." said Nick getting up. "I'm just really tired, that's all."

He got off the couch and went into the guest room where he was staying for the weekend. Damn he needed to get rid of this problem before heading down there. He couldn't leave them alone for too long so he'd better make this quick. Nick locked the door and took off his pants and underwear. His cock was already rock hard and already leaking precum. He spat on his hand and began stroking himself gently at first before going at it like mad. He could just picture the subject of his affections in all his glory in peace now. That glorious ass, that god-like body, that sexy voice...

Nick wasn't going to last long with all these images going through his head and his voice saying those provocative words. The raven bit his lip as he came all over his fingers to keep from making too much noise. He licked the thick liquid off of his fingers, pretending as if it was Lee's and not his own. He took a quick shower before heading downstairs with the children. They were in the middle of watching tv. He tried scooting past them, but they caught him. Well Clementine did.

"Did your bump go down?" asked Clementine.

"Please don't ask that ever again." said Nick embarrassed.

"Well it looked like it hurt with how big it was." she pointed out. "I just wanted to know if it went down."

'Oh god.' Nick wanted to be amused, but was much too embarrassed to find it even funniest in the slightest. Thank god Luke wasn't here. He was pretty sure he'd be here laughing his ass off. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" added on the little boy.

"Yeah." he rolled his eyes.

"How'd you hurt your leg?"

"Nothing, just watch tv and forget about it, alright?"

"Okay." they turned back to the tv screen. Nick was relieved the attention was off of him even if it was for a little while

* * *

Nick was fast asleep after getting the kids in bed when he heard noises downstairs. He jumped out of bed and tipped toed downstairs, phone in hand just in case it was a burglar. To his relief it was just Lee coming inside. What was he doing back? Had something happened or had he forgotten something? Lee was taking off his shoes at the door and taking off his jacket before placing it on the hook.

Nick slipped back up the stairs before Lee could notice him. He heard Lee going past the bedroom door and down the hall. He could hear Lee going into a room, most likely going into his daughter's room. The door closed and he could hear the door across the hall open which was the bathroom. He heard him going inside and Nick got the urge to peak in on him. It was wrong and if he got caught that would be horrible, but he couldn't resist the urge to do so. To his delight, the door was cracked open enough to where he could see Lee naked figure in all its glory. It was better than he imagined. Nick watched with interest, liking what he saw although he wished he could just sneak in and join him. If this wasn't real life and he wasn't such a chicken, he'd march right in there, strip down to nothing, and catch him off guard, say something real suave, and Lee'd be all over him. Alas fate was a cruel mistress and he was stuck watching him. Then Lee did something that really made his night.

He began touching himself, taking his limp cock into his hand and stroking it. Nick watched with wide eyes and bit his lip to keep himself quiet as he watched. What a stroke of luck. The object of his affections was right here touching himself in front of him. It was like a show just for him and he was going to enjoy it for what it was worth. He wished he could go inside and touch him or at least get a better look. He stayed still, trying to level his breathing although he doubted he could hear him over the shower water. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but decided to wait until afterwards to do something about it.

When Lee finished off, he rinsed off his seed and continued his bath. Nick slipped off back to the bedroom before Lee came out of the bathroom. He slowly closed the door as not make too much noise and hopped into bed. He heard the shower water turn off after a while before hearing a door open and then close before he heard footsteps. He heard his door opening and closing. He figured it was just Clementine coming in, probably wanting a drink of water or had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with him.

He felt her shaking him and he shrugged her off. "Not right now, Clementine. I'm tired."

"Nick, it's me." whispered Lee.

"Oh hey." he was glad he couldn't see the blush covering his face. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I think what should be asked is if you enjoyed watching me shower." Lee said in a teasing voice. Nick felt his face growing hot as he tried finding a reason as to why he had been there at the door. Lee had seen him. He felt like dying on the spot.

"I um d-didn't mean to." said Nick. "I heard someone come in and I uh heard the shower coming on and I was making sure it wasn't one of the kids up so I was there to check." blushed Nick hoping Lee would buy it.

"We both know that you were standing there than for a quick check." said Lee. He didn't sound mad or anything.

He couldn't read his face, but it sounded like he didn't mind. Nick didn't know whether to open his mouth or keep it closed least he make things worse. His throat felt too dry to answer anyways. During the silence, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and run out the house. He wanted to faint, cry, and run all at the same time. Thank god for the darkness that Lee couldn't see the expression on his face. What now though?

Nick sat there for a minute, trying to find words while Lee simply just waited for him. Why did the bastard have to come home early? He should have kept to himself and stayed his ass in the bed. He didn't know what to do now that he had been caught and Lee had confronted him about it. He tried saying something, but nothing came out. After what seemed to be forever, he had barely said "I..." when he heard Clementine's voice from the hallway. He sighed with relief as the little girl came into the bedroom holding her teddy bear, illuminated by the hall light.

"Nick, can you get me a glass of water?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed her dad. "Daddy! What are you doing home? I thought you had to look after grandma!"

Nick was relieved when Lee turned his attention to his daughter. While concentrating on calming his heart down, he heard the man tell Clementine something about his brother taking care of it, most likely referring to his brother caring for his mother. As Lee tended to his kid, he laid there thinking how lucky he was she distracted him. He'd still have to deal with him some time later though. Lee didn't come back luckily. He wasn't sure if his heart could take it if he had. He was pretty sure he'd pass out. Hell he felt like he was about to. He stayed quiet, listening for any noises. He could hear them downstairs, but not very clearly.

He could hear them going by and then down the hallway. What if Lee came back? What then? He felt like he was going to have a panic attack at the thought. 'Calm down Nick.' a voice in his head said reassuringly.

'How can I when my crush just caught me staring at them?!' thought back Nick. 'And he was naked! Oh god, I'm about to pass out!'

'Take deep breaths, man!' said the voice. Nick took deep breaths and slowly letting them out to try and calm himself. After what seemed like forever, he didn't hear the man coming back. He was probably still with Clementine or putting on his clothes. He pretended to sleep to avoid him if Lee came back. He looked at his cellphone, looking at the time. It had been 25 minutes since he had been in the bedroom. He wasn't coming back which was a good thing in his case.

He was glad the awkward conversation would wait until later. He'd just sneak out of the window. No, bad idea. He was pretty sure he'd break a leg going out that way given he was on the 2nd floor. He'd just get up extra early. Just as he was peeking out of the door to see if Lee was coming back, his phone vibrated scaring the shit out of him. He eased back into bed away from the door. He looked down. It was just a text from Luke.

_The kids haven't driven you crazy yet, have they?_

_**Not this time. I hid the cookies.** _ He thought about texting the part about Lee. Should he? He needed to talk to someone badly about this. He could trust him and he'd burst if he didn't say anything. **_Something is driving me crazy though._**

_What?_

**_I fucked up._ **

_Oh? How so?_

**_I walked in on someone..._ **

_One_ _of the kids?! Oh god, that's horrible._ ( ఠ_ఠ )

**_No. Someone else._ **

_Mr. Everett's wife? Way to go man. LOL_

**_Not her._ ** **Him.**

_Well shit._

**_And he caught me._ **

_Damn man! What did he say?_

**_Nothing really. He didn't even seem all that mad._ **

_Well thank god that it was him and not someone else._

**_I guess. Clementine came in before I could embarrass myself any further. The worse part is that I was looking for more than a couple of seconds_**. **_It was more like minutes._**

 _Always knew you had a thing for him. Got a good peek, pervert?_ { ͡• ͜ʖ ͡•}

**_Luke!_ **

_I'm joking and he knew? What was he doing?_

**_Showering_ **

_Nothing else?_

It was like the bastard knew. **_Don't tell anyone_**

_I won't._

**_MB_** (codeword for jacking off/masturbating)

_Oh wow and he wasn't pissed? I'm not sure whether to laugh or feel bad for you or both. Well that's gonna be an awkward morning. You thinking of sneaking out?_

**_I really want to, but I don't know where he is. After Clementine came in, he left with her and went downstairs. They went by not that long ago, so I dunno what they're doing now._ **

_How do you feel?_

**_Like I'm about to pass out. I really don't want him back in here._ **

_I can only imagine how you feel right now. That's terrifying. Even if you sneak out, he's just going to see you again at school and you're neighbors at that._

**_No shit, Einstein. If I opened up my eyes more often, I'd have seen that sooner! Thanks._ **

_I'm going to just ignore that since you're stressed out enough. I wish I could help out but I don't know how. The only advice I have is to sneak out now by window. He'll hear you if you go out the door._

**_I'm two stories up. Not willing to break both my legs._ **

_You are pretty clumsy._

**_Very funny. I'll just leave extra early and hope he doesn't need me._ **

_That works. Hope he doesn't read your mind and figure you're gonna do that._

**_Me either._ **

_Gotta go. Talk to you later._

_**Alright. Wish me luck.** _

_Good luck. You'll need it._

Nick sighed as he put up his phone and set up an alarm. As he closed his eyes to go to sleep, he could only hope and pray to not be confronted about what had happened that night in the morning. If everything worked out and Lee didn't catch him before he left, he'd be thankful. Now to get some sleep so he'd be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Nick felt his cellphone buzzing much to his annoyance. What the hell was it doing going off this morning? It was the weekend and he had no plans to...oh right! How could he forget? He got out of bed and made for his bag. He had to be a quiet and quick as possible. He slipped on his clothes and made sure the coast was clear downstairs. Lee's door was closed and so was Clementine. He had to make sure they were sleeping. He peeked into Clementine's room and Clementine was fast asleep in her bed while Alfred was in his sleeping bag. He took off his shoes and looked in the kitchen and living room. Both empty, he went back upstairs, grabbed his bag, and had just gotten his hand on the doorknob when he heard some movements upstairs. Who the hell was that? No matter, he didn't want to risk finding out.

He had to hide. He looked around before spotting the downstairs bathroom. He quickly headed over to it and closed the door. He waited nervously inside, praying they wouldn't come to the door whoever it was. After around 15 minutes, he heard pots and pans although faintly given how far he was. It had to be Lee about to cook breakfast. While he was cooking, he'd be distracted while he escaped. Above the bathroom toilet was a high up window behind the curtains. Why anyone would have a window in a bathroom was beyond him, but he wasn't going to question it. If he was fat, he was out of luck. Luckily he was just the right size from the looks of it

'And my grandmother's always saying how bony I am!' said Nick as he unlocked the window and pushed it up. He tossed his back out and then attempted to get out, but he got stuck. Well shit. Turns out he misjudged the size of the window and himself.

He struggled to get free, but he failed to do so. Then he realized he couldn't go back inside either. There was only two things to do: call Luke and see if he could get him free or stay there and die. He doubted he'd be stuck there forever as sooner or later someone would find him there although it could be a while. This was so embarrassing! He reached in his backpack (good thing it was in there and not in his pockets) and called Luke.

"What?" Luke asked sleepily.

"Nick, it's me!" he whispered.

"Oh hey. Did you...?"

"No! He got up a little after me." said Nick.

"Oh, that's why you're whispering! What're you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'm stuck and I don't mean in the bedroom."

"What happened?" Nick then told Luke how he had hidden in the bathroom and tried getting out the window. "Well shit. I'll come over and see if I can get you out."

"Thanks, man." He was glad he could count on Luke to get him out of this mess. Anybody else probably would have laughed their asses off and left him there or laughed for a while before coming.

"I'll hop over the fence and get you outta there." said Luke. "Want me to bring anything?"

"Something slippery like lotion or baby oil or butter."

"Okay, got it. I'll be over ASAP." with that Luke hung up the phone. He breathed a breath of relief and waited for his best friend to arrive. It wasn't until a few seconds passed when he started wondering if he had locked the door. Did he? He wanted to say yes, but...

He quickly took back out his cellphone. **_Luke, get here soon. I hate to rush you and all, but I think I didn't lock the door._**

_Luke: Just gotta hope he or Clementine and her friend don't have to go in that particular bathroom._

**_I hope they don't either._ **

Nick waited for Luke to come, praying he wasn't caught up in traffic or had any of kind`of delay on the way there. If he didn't come along, someone would. He stood there with his feet on the toilet seat hoping no one would come. A few minutes passed and still no word from Luke. He knew he was on his way, but how far he was he didn't know. Then he heard the terrifying noise of a door opening. His door. It opened then it closed again. He couldn't tell who it was as the person neither spoke or made any noises. Were they still in the bathroom or gone? He tried looking back but found it difficult to. He asked who it was once he got his voice back and waited on a response. They must have left. Whoever it was had gone. Was it Clementine or Alfred or even Lee? 2 minutes passed when someone came back opened the door, closed, and he heard the lock click indicating it had just been locked. Now all he had to do was brace for being embarrassed even more than ever.

To his surprise, Nick felt a hard smack on his ass. He cried out in when it landed on his behind both hard and unexpected. Nick tried to see who it was, but couldn't. He felt smack after smack after smack with what felt like a ruler. "Ow! Stop! Quit it! It's me! Nick!"

"Oh, Nick!" he recognized the voice as being Alfred's. "I thought you were a burglar! What are you doing?"

"N-nothing in particular." he tried to think of a lie. "I uh saw a huge spider and tried to kill it before it got inside."

"Did you get him?" he asked buying the lie. It was a pathetic lie, but it worked. Thank god he was a child.

"Yeah, but I got stuck." he thought back to Lee. "Uh mind not telling Lee?"

"He's gone."

"Gone?" Where the heck did he go? Had he gone back to his mother's house? If that was it, he'd have to stay behind until he got back.

"He went to go buy some eggs because they were out. Do you want Clementine to call him?" he asked.

"NO!" Nick cleared his throat. "I mean, no thanks. Just go get something slippery so I can get free, okay? Hurry up now."

"Okay!" he ran off and shut the door behind him. In a few minutes, he came back and he felt something wet and warm touch his skin. It felt like cooking grease. Great now he needed a shower. He managed to get free and get back into the house. He mumbled a word of thanks and took off his shirt.

"Look don't tell anybody, okay?" he couldn't have this getting back to Lee. He knew Lee wouldn't believe it at all.

"I won't. Can I tell Clementine though?"

"She can't know either!"

"Okay." he said disappointed. Nick stepped out for a few seconds to allow the boy to use the bathroom while he was on the phone. He called up Luke and informed him of the situation.

"Do you still want me to come though?" he asked.

"No. I'd better stay here." It wouldn't look right if he left the children behind.

"Suite yourself. Good luck!"

Nick hung up the phone while Alfred came out the bathroom and he then ducked in. He ran the shower water on hot showering off the grease. Now he was stuck here until Lee came back. It was like he couldn't escape him or even catch break from him. He heard Lee come in and the children greet him. Should he get it over with? No, with the children around there was no talking but that didn't mean there wasn't any getting around it. Once he has finished, he dried himself off and changed into his clothes. He managed to sneak back upstairs unseen and back into his room. He laid down in his bed, curled up underneath the covers pretending to sleep. Clementine came to get him, but Nick told her his stomach hurt too much. Clementine asked a bunch of questions pestering him as to why his stomach pained him.

"It was something I ate I guess." he groaned trying to make it as believable as possible.

"I hope you feel better." she paused for a minute. "Do you want me to get daddy?"

"No, that's fine." he said resisting the urge to demand she never go get him. "I don't want to bother him. It'll probably pass in a moment. Oh god my stomach hurts. I'll try and sleep it off."

"OK. Feel better." she finally left. Nick was left alone for a while and he wondered what she had told him and if he was coming up to check on him. He was hungry, but refused to move to avoid the older man.

An hour passed and nothing happened except Nick was still hungry. He drifted off to sleep once more and wasn't until much later when Clementine woke him up. "Nick?"

"Hm?" he asked eyes still closed.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Just a little bit." whispered Nick. He was being a little honest. He was feeling a little better than earlier.

"Good. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Why the certain interest?"

"You always look after me." said Clementine. Nick thought that was sweet of her to do.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said with a small smile.

He started to feel bad for lying to her, but only a little bit considering the situation. He thought over to Lee who had to have known about him being "sick". He hadn't come upstairs so maybe he was avoiding him too? Clementine left and a few minutes passed over until he felt something soft touch his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the man of his affections kissing him. Nick didn't know if he was sleeping and this was a dream or real. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of the older man. He could smell the strawberry scented soap on his skin and the smell of aftershave. When he changed to see if he was still there, he pushed him away.

"Wait, no!" he exclaimed. "This isn't right."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Nick?" he asked raising a brow as Nick refused to look at him as he blushed a rosy pink.

"I-I don't know!" This was happening so soon. Here was the guy he had been fantasizing about and he had just gotten through making out with him.

"Relax, Nick. We both know you want this." he purred coming closer.

'Fuck it. He's coming onto me!' he thought bravely.

His wife didn't pay him any mind. He may as well take advantage of the situation. Nick returned his kiss and touches back as Lee pressed him closer together. Before he knew it, Lee pulled away from him, pulled off the covers, and undid Nick's pants with amazing speed. Once he pulled down his pants, his erection sprung free. Lee looked impressed at the site of it as he took it into his hand. He licked his lips and kissed the tip of it before teasing it with his tongue before slowly taking the whole thing into his mouth. Nick quickly bit his lip to prevent the kids from hearing him as Lee sucked his dick. Lee deep throated his cock with ease seeming to have no gag reflex at all.

"Shit!" moaned Nick closing his eyes and resting his hand on the back of his head while the other fisted the sheets. After a while he moved his hips and Lee allowed him to fuck his mouth. As he neared his climax, he sped up his movements and without warning came inside of Lee's awaiting mouth. It was only when he heard his phone got off was when he came back to reality. Shit.

He was hot and his sheets sticky. Great, now he had to hurry up and wash the covers before Lee found them. That wasn't even the worst part. It was all a dream. He answered his phone. "Hello?"

"You got out yet?"

"No. I pretended to have a stomach ache."

"Slow poke." Luke shook his head. "You may as well get it over with."

"But..."

"Dude, come on. He's cool. I'm pretty sure he won't do anything horrible to you." Nick thought it and sighed. He may as well do it. He'd stress himself over it if he didn't.

After cleaning himself up and placing down new sheets before kicking the dirty ones in the back of the closet, he went downstairs. He could hear the children playing outside, but no sign of Lee. Where the heck was he? He looked in the kitchen, his bedroom (Nick resisted the urge to dig through his things), and then the living room. He decided to sit on the couch for a while until Lee was in his sites. He was clicking the buttons on the remote flipping through TV channels for a while until he heard someone coming in from outside. He peeked over the couch and saw it was Lee coming from outside.

'Damn it, Nick, move!' Nick pressured himself but he was stuck to the spot. It wasn't until Lee noticed him was when he sat back into the couch.

"You feeling alright now, Nick?" he heard Lee ask. His eyes didn't meet the older man's as he nodded.

"Y-yeah. My stomach doesn't hurt as much." he admitted. He felt Lee's hand touch his forehead making Nick turn even redder.

"You feel a little hot." Lee said concerned.

'You have no idea.' thought Nick. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

There was a long period of silence in between the two before Lee asked him if it was something he ate or him. Nick didn't answer, not sure if he wanted to open his mouth and say something to mess up their relationship anymore than he already had. Nick just bit his lip, unsure what to say besides nothing.

"I-It must have been something I ate." he finally mumbled looking anywhere but at Lee.

"You sure?" he questioned. "We haven't talked about last night so as you could imagine I do have some reason to believe you're hiding from me."

"Mr. Everett, I'm really sorry about that!" apologized Nick looking up at his teacher. "I shouldn't have looked, but I...I guess I just got curious or somethin'. I dunno. It'll never happen again, I promise!"

"It's okay, Nick." said Lee actually smiling at him. "Actually I have a confession to make. I'm not entirely innocent here either." The raven haired man looked surprised. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "There was a reason you saw me touching my own cock while you watch. Getting all hard just for you. If Clementine hadn't come in, I would've taken you right there."

Nick didn't know whether his mind was playing tricks on him or Lee was saying this for real. "W-what?" he needed confirmation on this. If his mind was so cruel as to be playing tricks on him, he'd lock himself in an asylum. When Lee repeated this this, Nick asked if he meant it.

"Do you **_want_** me to mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean only if **_you_ ** mean it." Lee came near Nick's lips, attempting to kiss him. Even though Lee was married, Nick didn't think of her. She was the farthest thing from his mind and nothing was going to ruin his day. Lee's lips locked with his and the two stayed there for a while making out for a while until Lee asked Nick if he wanted to take this upstairs. He nodded. He had dreamed of this for the longest and now it was finally happening.

Once upstairs, Lee wasted no time stripping off his clothes, while Nick was a bit more shy taking off his clothes. Lee touched him in all the right places, sending what felt like small sparkles through his body. He knew his body almost as if he had a GPS locating all of the crucial pinpoint of where he liked being touched and made volts of pleasure stem throughout parts of his body. Lee lightly touched over his inner thigh getting closer to his cock but never touching it. He wanted him to touch him much more than he was already.

When he finally did touch him there, he slowly slid the head into hes mouth, licking the tip and tasting the pre-cum coming out of it. He opened up her mouth a little more slowly, taking more of his cock a bit at a time before pulling back and then take more in. His tongue ran along the vein on it before he began bobbling his head at a medium pace before speeding up his pace. Nick felt like he was about to cum, but Lee pulled away at the last moment. He pulled out a bottle of lube out of his drawer with Nick looking a bit nervous. He had seen the size of that thing and now that they were about to actually have sex. He had always pictured Lee as being large, but now that he actually seeing it, he was bigger than he thought. Lee placed the lube on his cock and lined it up at Nick's entrance.

Nick gripped at the sheets as he slid the head inside of him and slowly slid himself inside of the man underneath him. It was on the painful side given that it was his first time. Once Lee was all the way inside of him, he waited for Nick to give him the okay before he started moving. It wasn't long before the older man started hitting the right right spot. Nick cried out Lee's name, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Lee!" he cried out, cursing as the made continued his assault on his ass. Why the hell hadn't he done this before? Being quiet was the last thing on his mind as Lee pounded his ass. Hopefully they would be outside just a little bit longer.

His cock was reaching deep inside of him, stretching him out and filling him up with his thickness. He wasn't going to last long at this rate with how hard and fast Lee was fucking him. He moaned coming getting some on both himself and Lee's chest. Lee came soon after, filling Nick with his warm seed. Lee moved from on top of him, pulling out in the process. Nick snuggled into his arms afterwards. He'd think about what came next later.


	4. Chapter 4

When Nick woke up, he wondered if last night was a dream or not. It had to be and if it was, it'd probably kill him. It felt so real yet he knew it wasn't. It couldn't be. He shuffled around in bed trying to feel something. Anything! He didn't feel sore and he didn't even have his clothes off. So last night was just a dream. A dirty cruel dream that his mind had teased no flat out tortured him with! He was going insane if his mind was able to make that dream feel that realistic to him. He felt conflicted though. A part of him didn't mind being able to fuck his teacher and have it feel real and the other half hated himself for such a realistic dream that could never happen.

"Fuck my life," he groaned punching his pillow.

"You shouldn't curse," Nick jumped at the voice. How long had she been peeking into his room for?

"Oh hey, Clementine. Is it morning already?"

"It's actually lunch time," He had been sleeping that long?

"Are you okay now? You felt really hot last night."

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me now. Um where is your dad?"

"He went to town but he'll be back." Clementine came over and placed a hand over his forehead. "You feel fine now. Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be caring for you," He chuckled softly.

"You're sick or were sick. I thought I should help while dad isn't here."

"Okay." Nick rubbed his forehead. What now? He thought about telling Clementine he should go home but he couldn't leave her by herself. Maybe he should take her back home with her. No he still had to deal with Lee even then. He may as well sit up where he is. Then he thought about it. "Did Luke stop by?"

"Luke? Oh you mean the guy with the brown hair you hang out with! He stopped by but I told him you were sick and was staying over some more."

"I'll call him and tell him I'm okay."

"Okay then. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. I feel a little better now."

"If you say so." She ran out of the room to only god knows where.

Nick called up Luke once he was sure she was gone. "I came by since you weren't home. What happened?"

"I'm going crazy, that's what. I think I really need to fucking leave but I can't. He left and I think I'll have to face him again when he comes back."

"Be quick about it then," suggested Luke. "Just say you gotta go and then get the fuck outta there. Don't even talk to the guy to his face. Just run if you have to."

Nick wasn't sure if he should do so but it was the only thing he could now. When he hung up, he put on his clothes and headed downstairs. He watched some TV with Clementine for a while before she wanted him to make mud pies in the backyard with her. The two of them winded up getting dirty as she tripped and fell with the bucket of dirt she had and she ended up spilling some of it on him and she ended up landing on the mud pies she made. After sure she was okay, both went inside to clean up. While both were upstairs getting clothes, a dirty thought popped into the man's head. Lee wasn't home and Clementine wasn't going to be around for quite some time. His room was right there. He could go in if he wanted. As soon as Clementine left, he'd take his opportunity to do a little snooping before the man came back.

Once Clementine had gone to get cleaned up, Nick took care to slowly crack open the door to make sure Lee was still gone. After making sure, he left the door cracked open to listen out for Lee and his daughter. On the dresser were some books, a couple of pictures of Clementine and Lee. The only one of his wife that he saw was of their wedding picture which was turned down. He wondered if Lee had done that or his wife had. Maybe the picture had just been knocked over or perhaps something in their marriage was going sour. He secretly hoped so. He dared to open up some of the drawers and found some rather expensive lingerie, women's clothing, birth control pills, condoms, and other things that belonged to his wife.

'I don't need any of this stuff,' He thought as he closed the drawers. 'All this is her stuff. Maybe it's in a different one.'

He looked through another set and found his stuff. Nick secretly started to put on his shirts just to feel more close to him but decided not to. What he did do was take one of his boxers. Surely he wouldn't mind if he took just one of them just to borrow. He hadn't done it before both out of fear Lee might catch him or his wife would or Clementine would see and wonder what he was doing with one of her father's underwear. Nick couldn't care less what anyone thought anymore at this point. His mind and Lee had troubled him for too long and at this rate he was desperate for some kind of piece of the man even if it was just his boxers. He'd return them when it was more convenient for him. Once he was sure everything was where it was supposed to be, he quickly got out of the room, put away the underwear, and took a shower. He then began to watch TV with Clementine until Lee came back. The little girl told her father that her babysitter was up and was feeling a little better. Nick could feel his heartbeat getting faster as he heard the man's voice come closer but then he was able to calm down some when he went past him into the kitchen. He may as well get this over with. He tried telling that he was about to leave but couldn't get his voice out of his body. Damn it say something!

"Are you feeling better now, Nick?" Lee called in from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm okay." Nick managed to finally get out.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You had us worried."

'Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry, Nick."

"I guess I should be on my way then if you don't need me. Thanks for letting me stay while I was sick."

"Do you need any help?"

"N-no I've got it." Nick was relieved he had been free to go and quickly got his stuff to go. Clementine really didn't want the man to leave but Nick told her that he had to and that he was right next door if she needed him. Once he had his things and had gone into his room, he flopped down in his bed relieved. "Home. Finally. I don't have to worry about making a fool out of myself. Then again I have to see him tomorrow. Fuck my life."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick wasn't looking forward to attending school that day. He knew Lee wouldn't talk about the incident at school, but that didn't mean much considering what just happened. He was still constantly expecting for Lee to say something at every turn. He felt sick to his stomach the entire day and barely paid attention the entire time. Luke tried getting him to calm down, but even his best friend couldn't calm him down. Lee never once locked eyes directly with Nick while he was teaching the class and he didn't call the younger male's name in class. He wasn't sure if he would be able to answer properly if that were the case. His heart was about ready to jump out of his chest every time Lee passed by him as he did his classwork. Was his heartbeat that loud or was it all inside of his head? Either way, the teenager hoped the school day would be over soon. Nick felt like kissing his car when the final bell rang indicating the school day was over with. Now to wait the rest of high school was over which would be soon, thank god. He was a little sad thinking about how he'd be gone off to college and leaving Lee behind. Maybe it was for the best. He'd probably meet someone new and get over the man. Though getting caught peeping on his then crush would be something he wouldn't be forgetting for a while.

"So what are you doing after school?" asked Luke as he shoved his unneeded books inside of his locker.

"Nothin' really," he shrugged. "Probably hiding in my room before the pipsqueak catches me and begs me to play with her."

Considering they were next door neighbors and their families were friendly with each other, Clementine was always eager to have the teenager as a playmate. If she could catch him outside, she'd beg him to come over and play with her. Nick could never have the heart to tell the sweet little girl no. Oh he had tried but those big brown eyes made him say otherwise. Today, after the embarrassing events of yesterday and the day before, he dreaded if his mother asked him to take the trash or get the mail. He really wasn't ready to go back over to the Everett household. Luke understood how his best friend felt. He knew how it felt to fuck up in front of your crush, but in this case he really fucked up getting caught like that. He didn't even know his best friend had a crush on their history teacher and the two of them always told each other about their crushes. He could see why thinking about it a lot more why Nick wouldn't open up about it. For one thing, Lee was teacher and Nick was a student, which could cost Lee his job if Nick and their teacher were a thing. Then there was the fact that Lee had a wife and kid. Overall, adding onto whatever Nick told him about his interactions with Lee after the incident, he highly doubted Nick had a chance. Hopefully he didn't embarrass himself by trying something.

"Hopefully he doesn't give a shit anymore," shrugged the brunette.

"But there's actually been something on my mind," he confessed turning a little pink as they headed towards the school parking lot.

"You're not thinking of trying to fuck the guy are you?"

"What? No!" he turned red. He looked around to see if anyone was close enough to overhear their conversation. "I was thinking about what happened that night. Not me being caught, but what he did. Remember what I said about Lee? That he was...you know. If he knew why I was there, why wouldn't he stop? Do you think...he saw me before or after he started?"

"What are you trying to say, man?" He didn't want to think about another man touching himself nor did he want to talk about it. However since this was his best friend, he'd keeping the conversation going. "That he wanted you to see him?"

"It's possible. He said he knew I was watching for more than just a minute and it was a while before he started. At least minute or two...do you think he wanted me to see?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Maybe. Sounds like part of a porno to be honest with ya, Nick. The hot girl bathing in the shower, dude nearly walks in on her, she notices him watching, and starts touching herself while moaning the guy's name. Classic setup. If he did, do you think he'd go a bit further?"

"It's too dangerous if he does. I don't want the man losing his job." Nick really didn't want Lee to lose his job. He was a cool teacher and he knew everybody would be disappointed if the man got fired for sleeping with a student. He probably wouldn't get another teaching job if that happened. He wasn't considered about Mrs. Everett in the slightest. It wasn't like she ever cared about Lee in the first place.

"I'd better get going," Luke said looking down at his watch. "My aunt's coming over tonight and mom wants the entire house clean before she comes."

"It's alright. I got homework in Mrs. Patterson's class anyways." The two friends parted ways leaving Nick to think more on his crush. What if Lee liked pleasuring himself in front of Nick? He wasn't going to complain. He just wished Lee had just come out and told him to save him all this anxiety. Then again, knowing his brain he wouldn't be able to tell reality from fantasy like before. Maybe he should go see a therapist about this.


End file.
